


Stress reliever

by wolves_rider



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolves_rider/pseuds/wolves_rider
Summary: THIS COMES FROM MY TUMBLR ACCOUNTthere’s a Headcanon roaming around about this sweet high prince, it says that he has “me time” a lot😏😏😏 let’s see if you can help.





	Stress reliever

**Author's Note:**

> (ALSO THERE’S A LOT OF HEADCANONS HERE) this is for a lovely Ryoma fan, @trashhhcannn I hope you like it Also I’m not very good at smut so don’t expect great writting here, I’m more a fluff girl.) LIKE i SAID THIS COMES FROM MY TUMBLR ACCOUNT, please give it a look if you want more.

STRESS. The word was written all over the palace, everyone was stressing out, either cause they were working their ases off to make everything perfect or cause they were worried about the queen of Nohr Corrin coming to pay a visit to his brother during the coronation.

After two days of reunions, stress and not seeing you, Ryoma was at the end of his rope. Angry and very frustrated, he needed a long bath, a night of rest and your warmth, not necessarily in that order, and if he could get the three of them at the same time it would be much better.

“My lord, you look like you need some rest, I think you can skip the next mee-”

Poor Kagero wasn’t even able to finish the sentence, Ryoma was already running to the room he shared with you, fast as the lightning of his sword.

His mind was already racing, planning to have a nice time alone with you, just the thought was enough to make his heart jump.

As soon as he closed the room behind him his clothes were flying. But to his surprise you weren’t in the room, but he was already there and needy, so might as well take some time to relax.

After supervising the preparations outside, you decided to go back to your room to sit down for a couple of minutes doing nothing, but when you entered your room the last thing you expected to find was your husband on your bed, panting and relieving himself. 

“Hey gorgeous, I was wondering where were you, I was missing you.”

You couldn’t help but smile, to be honest you missed him too, you missed his laugh in the mornings, you missed his arms around you and you missed those kisses that leave you breathless.

“I missed you too, but we have things to do.” You said pouting.

To your surprise he came closer with a naughty smile, the one that makes you want to kiss him senseless, he picked you up in a second and kissed you.

His lips were like fire, but also make you giggle, forgetting about those things you were supposed to do. 

You just kiss him back with the same passion, in a matter of seconds, your clothes are on the floor, his hands dancing all over your body, his lips traveling all over your neck, while you smile tangling your fingers on his hair, small sounds coming from your lips.

“I thought you said we had things to do.” He said while kissing your stomach.

“Yes, but I think we deserve some free time, we earned it. And you’re not having fun without me.”

“Ohhh so now are we going to have fun?”

“I came here to take a nap and then found you having a good time without me, how do you think that makes me feel?” you said pouting.

His laugh made you giggle, while he tickles your sides before kissing the air out of your lungs.

“Nothing can make me feel better than you, so now that you’re here, we both can have a good time” His voice sounded sweet as honey, his lips kissing your neck, biting lightly to make you moan, traveling down, one of his hands playing with your breast.

“You always say the sweetest things.” You replied almost breathless.

“Believe me my queen, there’s nothing more sweet that you” 

You giggled at his soft voice, but when his mouth kissed your sex, your mind went blank, all thoughts lost in the moment.

You felt the smile on his face, while he starts teasing your skin with soft kisses and small bites.

Your breathing got heavy with all the soft touches, his hands and mouth enticing sweet sounds from you, like you were an instrument and he could make music with you.

When he decided he had enough teasing he kissed his way up from in between your legs to your lips, kissing and biting your skin, with a smirk on his lips, his fingers working magic against your core.

It was moment like that, where none of you were able to form coherent thoughts, where you were the closest to each other, all said in heated breaths, broken sentences, bodies so close you couldn’t even tell where you started and where you ended, it was his mouth on your neck, sending fire to your blood, it was your hand on his hair your soft moans making him lose himself in the moment, it was love like any of you ever felt.

His rhythm started to go faster, your breathing ragged, your nails on his back, your body reacting to his love, as always he loved when you clinged to him like that, asking for more, and your face when he obliges, ah that face, that face alone was more than enough to send him into madness, knowing that only he was able to see that face, that only he was able to make you feel like that, made him full of love and pride, and hearing you call his name like that. That sent him over the edge, repeating your name like it he was dying and only you could save him.

A cocky smile on his face his tongue traces your lip, you look at him while your breathing becomes normal again.

“We should probably go back to work.” You tease him.

“I don’t think that’s possible my queen, you see, I was told to rest, and I still a bit stressed”

Your laugh make him smile, kissing your neck again.

“So you only want me to relax you?”

“I’m only relaxed when I’m with you.” He replies stealing away your breath with a kiss.


End file.
